


Suffocation by Sacrifice

by Sudokua



Category: Danganronpa: Hopeful Mayhem
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Trauma, Unhealthy Coping, i hate uri's father, uri is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudokua/pseuds/Sudokua
Summary: uri has anxiety over unsolved problems. can relate





	Suffocation by Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> okay well i did this at like 2 in the morning so apologies for the bad quality. have fun with uri's emotional trauma lmao

The smell of salty ocean waters was long gone, feeling himself slip away from reality itself. The numbing and weakness of his body right before he passed seemingly stopped. No matter how many times he tried to get it out of his head, that feeling kept coming back. Regrets boiled up within him, but yet he felt like he was obligated to keep his promise. He needed to protect the other people on that ship. Was his reassurance false? Did his sacrifice work? Jonas put his hands on his upper arms, squeezing them. His mind was still somewhat hazy from all of the disorientation of this pitch-black hell. Is that what this is? Hell? It is not purgatory, not that he believes in that anyways. But weren't good kids supposed to go to heaven? Maybe this was his hint. He wasn't a good kid. After all, he was a criminal and a manipulator.

The boy crouched down and leaned forward slightly. It started as a mere scruple, then that scruple turned to anxiety. Anxiety mixed with regret that he could no longer tend to was going to overflow. The silence chortled at him threatening to drive him into insanity. Nothing could get worse than this, but that's when a lump formed in his throat as he choked back sobs. The teenager blinked quickly to stop the tears from flowing. His worst fear combined with alone with nothing but himself in complete darkness. Jonas couldn't focus on anyone else's problems. There was no need to continue going. Maybe he could just lay down and fall asleep forever. But that'd never happened. His troubles have forced themselves onto him after taking so long. Now because of this, his mistakes are taking a toll on his mentality.

Sins he had committed pricked at his skin, warning to tear his flesh open. The stone-cold reality forced itself onto Jonas. He was dead. Dead forever with no hope to return to vitality. He felt his thoughts cluster together, mashing into an abomination of every negative feeling he could manage. But no matter what, he must not scream for help. Something would hear him and come for him. Even if this is a helpless void, that doesn't mean anything. 

Jonas brought his hands up to his hair, tousling it slightly. So incredibly dark that it made things hard to see. He can't see, not even his arms. His eyes peered up, filled with tears. Through the tears, he saw his father standing there. Of course. Even throughout the most desperate and heart-wrenching situations, his dad always managed to find his way to his son. But not because he wanted to help, no. He was satisfied when he made things even worse for Jonas Guriguri. Why was his creator so determined to make his creation suffer? That's all he was, just some toy that has been torn to pieces then patched together. The father figure shook and distorted, breaking the immersion. 

The teen knew this was a hallucination now but doesn't want to be alone. Maybe if he begged hard enough, he wouldn't get yelled at for not doing enough. The hallucinations were going to be the closest he could get to human interaction. "Dad... please, don't leave me alone." His teary eyes locked with the illusion of his father. 

The illusion said nothing, only fading with a grin on his face. No, no, no! Come back! He can't handle being alone! Jonas quickly forced himself forward with too much strength and anguish that he tumbled forward. The boy laid on what seemed to be the ground, sobbing quietly to himself. Not only was his regrets building up, but he began to remember someone from the game. Akio. He took Akio's life. Jonas is a murderer. Add that to the list of being a criminal, an emotional manipulator, and now a murderer.

The teen pulled his knees against his chest and let his head lay against the ground, more thoughts coming to his mind about the person he killed. That person, Akio Terushima, the Ultimate Thrillseeker, was willing to sacrifice himself but, why? He didn't even refute or try to save himself, which only made Jonas feel more guilt. "I'm sorry, Terushima. I'm sorry, so so sorry..." His apology was pathetic but was the most he could croak out at a time like this. Who else deserved an apology? Jaime and Charlotte. He's sorry because he could never make it up to either of them nor be a proper friend.

His sobbing echoed throughout the endless void. Even death was unfair and unforgiving, but that is not surprising. He felt himself choke on his tears and sobs that will not stop. Tears ran down his face, dripping down. Maybe he can think happy thoughts. Like what if everyone was still here with him? He'll try to imagine it.

Maybe he'd be on the upper deck of the cruise ship, taking a leisurely break. Fresh sea-salty air filled his lungs, staring out at the crystal blue ocean. Jaime would come to join him with a grin on his face, talking about how everything would be fine. The thought of this brings a smile to Jonas' face, now screwing his eyes shut. That's the solution. Why deal with your problems when you can think of scenarios that make you happy? "Haha... hehe..." The giggle was forced, along with a grin to match it. When no problems are left to fix, he'll look to a new coping mechanism. 

Another giggle escaped his lips before he started bursting out into laughter, kicking his legs around. "AHAHA!! HAHAHAHA!" Laughing the pain away is one way to do it. 

See you again soon, Jonas Guriguri.


End file.
